


Wishes of the Valier

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: They each dream of different things, no matter what their position is.7 linked drabbles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Silmweek, Day 1 Ainur, and Legendarium Ladies April, April 3rd, prompt "Wants and Wishes". 
> 
> Brief description of a Greek myth with rape and other violence in the end notes. Not enough for the archive warning, but be warned.

  **Varda**

She wishes that all would delight in the same stars that she does.

Her husband delights in the lights here in Aman, lit by Yavanna’s trees. She likes those too, but sometimes she wishes that she could join the ones who call her Elbereth.

There her stars shine undiminished by the lights that are concentrated in these lands.

She is watched too carefully by the elves here to venture forth now.

But she does not say a word when Olórin ventures to them, so long as he brings back stories of those who delight in the stars like she does.

**Yavanna**

When the story of Indis and Finwë is taken to the outer lands, the story is not just of them, but of Kementári and Mahal as well.

Indis never wished that Fëanor had never been born.

Yavanna does wish that her husband’s children had never been made. She trusts in Eru’s plans, that he would not make her trees and flowers only to let his children destroy them. She does not trust Aulë’s dwarves to not chop down everything, killing everything she holds dear.

If her Ents barely treat dwarves better than orcs, it reflects her own views of them.

**Nienna**

She dreams of a world where she does not grieve, and then she wonders who she would be in that world.

If the world was unmarred, most of the others would still have their duties to see to. Her eldest brother alone understands what it would be like, for a world without grief is a world without death.

She still thinks it would be worth it to be unmade and have to find a new task.

Perhaps she will throw her cloak into the sky to dance with Varda’s stars when that day comes, and find herself a new one.

**Estë**

Estë wishes to dream without her husband’s knowledge of the visions she sees.

Some of the others would say this is folly, to wish to undo what is her husband’s domain, but he does not.

He cannot stay out of sleeping dreams, no matter how much he wishes.

Instead she turns to waking dreams, and she forms her ideas through them, and they are hers alone.

She will not bow to either Manwë or Melkor’s visions of what is right, but she will make her own path, regardless of what gifts each of them has.

She is content in this.  

**Vairë**

Vairë weaves images, but she is powerless to stop the things she sees.

So she records, and then when the elves have mostly left Middle-earth, she goes forth in dreams and without body to visit other weavers.

She whispers ideas into their ears – unweave your shroud, dear, and take back your destiny – tell your story and do not your weaving be silent, though your voice may be – weave, weave, and save your brothers – and does not let them be helpless.

She returns and weaves their stories into her tapestries too, and she laughs with joy as they claim their lives.

**Vána**

The Noldor are gone, and Vána is glad.

She wishes for peace, and safety, and the cheerfulness of blooming flowers and wild birds rejoicing in the world.

They have disturbed that for years, though she will not speak of that to Oromë.

Still, with them gone, there are fewer to distract him with his hunts. He will look to the East, and his friends that are long gone, and lust for hunts that will not occur again for ages, if at all. 

She will remain here and look to her flowers, and wish that these days should never end again.

**Nessa**

She goes to Middle-earth when her husband goes to fight Melkor and her brother rides through the world, though her role is not written in any tales.

She takes her deer, and she runs with them, leading them away from any of Melkor’s creatures that would harm them, and with them go the elves and men, who learn quickly to flee when the animals do.

She yearns to do the same years later, when they have been barred from interfering.

Valinor should be separate, but she wishes to join the deer in their flight, urging them on as they run.

**Author's Note:**

> Myths/fairy tales mentioned in Vairë’s piece are: “unweave your shroud, dear, and take back your destiny” Penelope, in the myth of Odysseus, unweaving a burial shroud for her father-in-law so she couldn’t be forced into taking another husband. She’s probably my favorite person in all of Greek myth, so her she is. 
> 
> “tell your story and do not your weaving be silent, though your voice may be” Philomela, also in Greek myth, who is raped by her brother-in-law, who cuts her tongue out to keep her silent. She weaves the story into a tapestry/robe and sends it to her sister. It gets really dark from there. 
> 
> “weave, weave, and save your brothers” – “The Six Swans” collected by the Brothers Grimm, most famously. In the story, the girl has to make six shirts out of nettles and can’t speak a word in order to save her brothers, who have been turned into swans. 
> 
> I wanted to include more stories from elsewhere in the world, but I ran out of room. Maybe I’ll write a Vairë wandering the entire world encouraging other weavers/textile artists fic after this month is over. Hers was the easiest to write, while Vána and Nessa were the hardest for me. I had roughly zeros idea for them.


End file.
